Not Nearly As Much
by jusobele
Summary: Winning Entry for The Air The Sun anonymous contest - prompt: "Does my being half-naked bother you?" Answer: definitely not! This fic has not been pre-read, beta read, or edited in any way and was fuelled by two glasses of wine - there will be errors! M for language and a normal response to a half-naked wolfboy. Pure fluffy J/B.


**A/N: This story takes place in Eclipse, in Charlie's kitchen, exactly as happened in Eclipse…right up till Jake asks Bella the ultimate question. Please leave your brain at the door and enjoy one of the MANY times I just wish it had gone differently, dammit! This is the winning entry for The Air The Sun Anonymous Contest. It was the smut that won it...don't say you haven't been warned!**

"Does my being half-naked bother you?"

Jacob watched as Bella's face, already blushing from her thoughtlessness over the practicalities of phasing with clothes, deepened colour to a crimson red. _Interesting. _His mouth twitched into a smirk and he saw Bella's lips thin in response. _Uh-oh._

"Not nearly as much as my being half-naked would bother you!" Her retort came from nowhere, the product of embarrassment and exasperation. Her blush deepened impossibly further after the words left her mouth and she lowered her eyes from his in mortification.

Jake gulped audibly, the cocky smirk wiped from his face. She had him there. _Bella half naked. Bella wearing a lacy black bra and thong, grinding against him… Oh, __**fuck!**_Bella had lowered her gaze and she was…well, getting an eyeful.

Picking up the dish towel swiftly, Jake held it strategically in front of his shorts. "I'll…" His voice came out as an inaudible croak and he cleared his throat before trying again. "I'll dry."

In silence, Bella washed another plate and handed it to him. Wordlessly, he reached out to take it. Their hands brushed against each other's and Bella yanked hers away as though electrocuted. Jake winced at the rejection. _Fuckin' mouth running away with itself. Fuckin' fantasies about Bells giving him a wolf-sized hard-on._

Still silently, Bella washed a knife at a speed that would rival that of a wolf's and without looking at Jake, held it out in his direction. He was careful to keep his hand away from hers, wary of another stinging rejection. He froze when Bella reached out one finger and stroked the side of his thumb experimentally before jerking her finger away again with a slight gasp. _Weird. _

Moments later, a spoon was presented to him. Jake hesitated, not sure what was going on. Their silences had always been comfortable before but this one was…charged, somehow. Reaching out slowly to take the spoon, he allowed his fingers to brush hers for the briefest instant. This time, Bella didn't move her hand away.

A glass; another plate; a fork—each one was handed silently to him and each time their touches collided with greater intent than the time before. Bella finally handed Jake a large kitchen knife and, emboldened, he rubbed his thumb slowly from her fingertip right the way up her hand to her wrist before taking the knife from her. He was holding his breath, not sure how far he could take this without her freaking out and establishing boundaries. Her eyes met his and he let the breath out again—she wasn't going to stop him.

A smile formed on his lips and, relaxing slightly, he inhaled—only to be met with the most exquisite scent. It was sweet and musky and heady and…_oh holy fuck it was Bella's arousal!_

"_**Ow!**_" Jake had tightened his grip on the knife so much it had sliced straight into his hand. His loud yell startled Bella, who jumped almost clean out of her skin and slopped a huge quantity of dishwater all over her shirt.

Blood seeped from the cut onto the dish towel and Bella grabbed at his hand to examine the damage.

"It's fine, Bells. It'll heal fast." _Just a knife wound. Nothing to worry about. Let's get back to where we were._

"It's not fine, Jake. Run it under the tap and let me get a band aid." Bella's face was creased with concern and she was leaving the kitchen, taking that incredible scent with her.

"I don't need a band aid! Come back, let's finish the washing up."

"It's done. Clean that cut under the tap; I'll be right back!"

_Shit!_

Bella returned moments later, band aid in hand. Jake was obediently running the wound under the tap but it had almost healed already. Bella grabbed at his hand and examined it. Her head was bent and Jake had the perfect opportunity to enjoy the view he had. Her soaked shirt was sticking to her tiny frame. The material clung to her skin and outlined her breasts. He could see the silhouette of what looked like lace lining her bra cups. _Bella wearing a lacy bra. Bella wearing __**only **__a lacy bra._

Ah fuck. Bella's head shot up suddenly and she caught him ogling her. He froze, waiting for her reprimand and wondering why her mouth was slightly open and her cheeks stained a deep pink again.

_Oh! _He hadn't been the only one enjoying the view then. With her head bent, Bella had been curious about what she had seen in his shorts earlier and, well, it had popped up again in response to his thoughts about her bra.

Jake licked his lips, wondering how to move forward from here. Bella's eyes flickered to his lips as he licked them and when he breathed in again…_fuck. _That scent again. _He was arousing her!_

Jubilation surged through him but he knew he had to be cautious. Bella was so deeply in self-denial that a wrong move now could send her scurrying away from this moment forever. He needed to choose his words very, very carefully.

"You're wet," he blurted out. Bella's eyes widened with shock and she took an involuntary step backwards. _Oh hell. _"Your shirt! It's soaked through. You might get sick. You need to take it off." To emphasise his words, Jake reached out to touch the wet fabric; Bella moved forward again at the same instant and his fingers brushed her breast. _Shit! Just touched Bella's breast. __**Just touched Bella's breast!**_

Jake grabbed the blood soaked dishtowel and held it in front of his shorts again. He really needed to start wearing underwear if moments like this were going to occur. Right now there was nothing but the fabric of his shorts between his straining, begging cock and the object of all his fantasies. The resulting tent was as obvious as it was embarrassing.

Bella was looking at him curiously. "You're blushing!" she accused him.

"So are you!" he fired back nervously.

Bella rolled her eyes. "My blushing isn't exactly a newsflash," she pointed out.

"Okay."

_Okay? Was that all he could say?_ Well to be fair, blood flow to his brain was limited at the moment.

"Go and change your shirt, Bells," he urged her. "Seriously, you'll get sick." She just stood there, looking at him. She reminded him of a deer caught in headlights. "Bells?"

She swallowed hard and her cheeks seemed to be darkening further by the second. "I guess it's only fair, seeing as _you're _half naked," she whispered finally. Jake frowned, confused about her meaning until he saw her trembling fingers move slowly to the top button of her shirt. His jaw unhinged and his cock strained even harder against his shorts as she tortuously slowly unfastened first one button, then another, then another.

Some small quantity of vital oxygen must still have been reaching his brain though because when the top of her creamy breasts were exposed, an alarm went off in his head and he grabbed both her hands in his.

"Bella what are you doing?" She couldn't do this. This wasn't what Bella wanted from him and _dear fuckin' Spirits _no matter how much he wanted whatever she was about to do, he couldn't let her do anything she would regret later. Bella's hands froze in place and her eyes widened as tears sprang to them.

"I thought this was what you wanted," she whispered, her gaze lowering miserably and her fingers fumbling to refasten her buttons.

Jake stood frozen in place, unable to think straight. A single tear splashing from Bella's cheek onto the ground broke through his confused, lust-filled haze. Placing his fingers gently under her chin, he tilted her face up and looked straight into her eyes.

"It's what _I _want, Bells—but it's not what you want. And I don't want you to do anything you'll regret when _he _gets back." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his tone when he mentioned Edward. He didn't expect Bella's reaction. Anger flared in her eyes and she stood suddenly straighter and prouder than he had ever seen.

"You too, Jake? Really? You're going to decide what's best for me? You're going to tell me not to do something _for my own good?_ Who the hell are you to decide what's for _my _good? He won't give me anything, Jacob! He pushes me away and…and _lies _to me. He won't even touch me or let me touch him! He keeps important pieces of information from me and _sabotages _my truck so I can't visit you and he won't even _kiss_ me properly and…"

"Whoa! _**Stop!**_" Jake shook his head against this onslaught of jumbled information. He had the impression that floodgates had just opened and Bella had been bottling a lot of this up for a while. He knew he should be relieved about that; he knew he should be fuckin' mad that the leech had dared to stop her coming to see him; he knew he should be a good friend now and let her talk about what was bothering her in her relationship. But…clearly, she was frustrated, _sexually _frustrated, and she was turning to him, Jacob, to remedy that situation. The only slightly abated tent in his shorts was clear proof that he could _rise _to the occasion and all he needed was one clear signal from Bella that this was what she really, truly wanted.

They stood there in Charlie's kitchen, staring at each other for a while before Jake broke the silence.

"What do you want, honey?"

Bella gulped slightly before replying. "I want…to _feel_. I want to be a teenager! I want to mess about with my boyfriend and be normal!"

_Huh. Well that was the kind of obvious spanner in the works._

"Your boyfriend isn't here, Bells."

She snorted. "Obviously. And even if he was, he wouldn't agree to any messing about. So I was just th…thinking that maybe…my best friend might…instead."

Jake's body moved without his brain's permission. His feet shuffled forward, closing the gap between them until their bodies were almost touching. His cock was on maximum alert and he was careful not to move any closer in case it poked her in the stomach and scared her off.

"You thought your best friend might what, Bella?" he whispered.

Her eyes looked up at his and he wanted to yell at the pleading in them. _How badly had the fuckin' bloodsucker rejected her?_ The need to show her how beautiful, how desirable, how sexy, how _needed _she was rose within him but she still hadn't given him the green light.

"I need to hear you say it," he urged. He needed to be absolutely certain that she wanted this before he made his move. He wasn't just being chivalrous; he didn't think he could cope with the pain if she told him later that she regretted…whatever they did here.

"I thought my best friend might want to…mess about. With me. Physically."

Jake's heart sang and adrenaline surged through his body. Reaching out, he tangled his fingers in her thick hair and pulled gently to angle her head just the way he wanted it. He lowered his mouth to her neck and whispered, "Your best friend," before ghosting his lips along the milky column up towards her ear. "_Definitely _wants." He took her lobe into his mouth and sucked on it hard before biting down. "To mess about." He licked his tongue around the outer shell of her ear, fighting down his groan when the thick scent of her arousal swirled around him. "With you." He brought his lips lightly across her cheek to her lips. His voice came out as a growl when he finished with, "Physically," before kissing her hard.

The moan that left Bella's mouth when Jacob's lips pressed hard against hers almost sent him into orbit. The hand that wasn't tangled in her hair moved to her waist. He was aching to pull her body flush against his and press his need against her but he didn't want to move too quickly and really, for all his bravado, he was just a sixteen year old virgin.

Bella took matters into her own hands, shocking the hell out of him when she fisted both her hands into his hair and crashed her body against his. Again, Jake's body reacted without his brain's permission and he tilted his hips, rubbing his raging erection between their bodies. Unbelievably, the scent of Bella's want for him thickened. Jake's lips were almost ravaging hers but she was matching his passion with equal ardour. With one further, almost aggressive tilt of his hips Jake suddenly came in his shorts, groaning loudly as he did so but not breaking his kiss with Bella. He had waited so long—_so long_—for this that the inconvenience of a mess in his pants was not going to deter him. He could clean up later and in the miraculous event of Bella wanting him hard…well he was a teenage wolf.

"Jake!" Bella gasped his name into his mouth and he realised she had taken her hands from his hair and was pushing at him. _Moment gone._

Stepping back a little, Jacob looked Bells over. Her chest was heaving and her face was flushed; her lips were swollen and her eyes wild. She was staring at him in something like wonder.

"Did you just…?" Her voice trailed off and she made a vague gesture with her hand towards his crotch.

"Uh, yeah." Jake felt the sting of mortification and rushed to continue. "But it's okay! I mean, we don't need to stop or anything. I'll clean up later and I'll be har…um, it won't make any difference to…anything." He watched her intently, trying to read the expression on Bella's face. She looked pleased; she looked excited; she looked triumphant. Actually, she looked confident all of a sudden.

Jake's eyes widened as Bella's hands moved to her shirt buttons again. Her fingers were still trembling but this time her movements were more decisive. One button was opened, then another, another, and another, until her shirt gaped open revealing her pert breasts and the smooth skin of her stomach to him. He couldn't help but stare, his shaft hardening again already in response to the beautiful sight before him.

Bella shrugged her shoulders out of her shirt and peeled the wet fabric down her arms. Her bra was, as Jake had thought, lacy around the edges. It was white—not the black or red of his fantasies and definitely not as skimpy, but the pure, virginal white of the modest garment aroused him even more. He realised she was watching him and forced his eyes back to her face.

Stepping towards him, Bella reached her arms up and wound them around his neck. His large hands circled her tiny waist and, as before when they were washing up, she jumped at his touch as though electrocuted. His confidence fading, Jake started to let her go but Bella pressed her body against his. Apparently, the shock the contact of their skin sent coursing through her body was a pleasurable sensation. Well, he could relate to that.

Jake's lips met Bella's again and they immersed themselves in a deep, sensual kiss. Their heights were mismatched and Jake cupped his hands under her perfect ass to lift her effortlessly up to his level. Bella's legs twined around his waist and their torsos pressed together. Jake wondered if he could make this magical moment even more perfect by removing her bra and having her chest completely naked against his. Moving to the counter, he sat her on it and slowly moved his hands up her ribcage towards her breasts.

Experimentally, he cupped the perfect soft fleshy mounds in his hands and kneaded them gently. Bella moaned something that sounded like _more _into his mouth and Jake allowed his instincts to take over. He felt the stiff peaks through her bra and pinched them hard between his thumbs and forefingers. Bella's scent intensified and she used her arms around his neck to pull her body closer to him. His cock was rock hard again and she ground herself against him. _Holy fuck!_

That did it. Jake moved his hands around the back of her bra and began fumbling with the catch, inexpertly trying to unfasten the tiny hoops with his large fingers. Bella surprised him again by taking over, swiftly releasing the catch and yanking off the garment. Pulling her close to him again and resuming his passionate kisses, Jake felt her hardened nipples scratch into his skin. He released her lips and kissed his way down to her breasts, taking one impossibly stiff peak into his mouth and sucking it hard. His teeth grazed against her skin and Bella bucked her hips against him, making a guttural sound that shot straight to his dick.

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned against her breast. He wanted to take his time over this moment, savour the girl he had loved and fantasised about for too long, but dammit if everything she did wasn't intoxicating his senses and exciting him beyond his wildest dreams. Trying to control his raging hormones, Jake knew he had to calm down otherwise he wasn't confident he would be able to stop this…whatever was happening here. His mouth still working Bella's nipple, he moved back a little to gain some distance between his demanding cock and the body it longed for.

Bella was having none of it. Grabbing his ass, she pulled him closer to her and scooted herself forward on the counter until their bodies collided again. Then, she began rubbing against him with what could only be described as wanton abandon.

Jacob's brain disconnected completely from his body. His mouth moved to her other breast as his hands fumbled at her jeans button. Bella's own hands were tugging urgently at his shorts, pulling on them until they slid down his legs and pooled at his ankles. Jake stepped out of them and kicked them aside while lifting Bella with one hand and using his other to peel her jeans off.

He was completely naked in Charlie Swan's kitchen. Bella was wearing only a pair of panties and her hand was moving _oh holy fuck _towards his massive, straining erection.

"Bella." He released her breast from his mouth and groaned when her tiny hand closed around his rock hard shaft.

"How?" she asked him breathlessly. Raising his eyes to find hers, Jake saw excitement glittering brightly in her eyes along with a want, a _need_, that echoed his own. Closing his fist around her hand, he tightened her hold on him and moved both their hands at a pace that was manageable. Any faster, and he would explode…again. As it was, he didn't think he was going to last long if she kept this up. _Thank fuck for wolf stamina._

Sliding his hand up Bella's thigh, her scent driving him clean out of his mind, he reached the top of her leg and ran his thumb firmly along her centre through her panties. Bella moaned and jerked under his touch and when Jake realised the fabric of her underwear was wet, the fog of lust that was overcoming him intensified further. Unable to stop his next action if he'd tried, he slid his fingers inside Bella's panties and found what he was looking for. She gasped and writhed when his thumb tip flicked her swollen nub, encouraging him to continue.

"Like this?" he checked. His voice was a husky gasp under her ongoing ministrations. Every cell, every nerve ending of his body was alight with his want for her.

"Mmmmm." Her mouth sought his again, her eyes squeezed shut. "Like that…Don't stop!"

Stopping was the furthest thing from Jacob's mind. His thumb continued to flick her clit as Bella kept up her attentions to his shaft. He knew he wasn't going to hold out for much longer and he needed to give her the same release she was going to give him. Ripping her panties from her body, Jake bravely plunged one finger, then another inside her. She gasped loudly and he worried for a moment that he had been too rough and hurt her, but when she began bucking her hips all doubts were forgotten.

Bella pumped Jake's solid cock harder as he worked his fingers on her body. Their tongues were clashing and colliding, moans intensifying as each of them rode ever higher towards their ultimate climax. Bella got there first, breaking their kiss and throwing her head back moments before her inner walls clenched around Jake's fingers and she cried out his name in her ecstasy. Smelling her extreme arousal, feeling the rush of her juices on his fingers and hearing his name fall from her lips in this moment of her ultimate pleasure, Jacob came for the second time in half an hour. His seed shot out of him and he groaned Bella's name over and over until he stopped releasing and began to calm.

Both their breathing laboured, Jake rested his head on Bella's shoulder as she leaned hers against his chest. Euphoria surged through his heart and soul—he had just shared the most amazing, the most _incredible _experience with his Bells and the jubilation almost made him giddy. Gradually though, his high passed and fears and doubts born from months of rejection crept in.

Raising his head almost fearfully, Jacob saw Bella in all her naked glory. Her skin was flushed and her hair a little wild. She met his eyes and her own were still glassy from her orgasm.

"Wow," she breathed. Jake smiled at her but his heart was threatening to break out of his ribs at the thought that she may now return to the bloodsucker. _Thanks for the release Jake, but I love him more_. Bella frowned at his forced, sad smile.

"What's wrong? Did you not…like that?"

"Oh fuck Bells, of course I _liked _it. That was the most amazing…" His voice trailed off and he stared at her for a moment longer, committing this image before him to memory. "Does it change anything?" he whispered.

Bella looked shocked, then appalled. "Oh my God—Edward!" Jake opened his mouth to beg her to think about how _good _they just were together when she continued. "He'll be back any minute. Jake we need to get dressed. It's bad enough that he'll smell what we've just done without actually _seeing _us like this when I break up with him!"

Jake's eyes widened and he forgot to breathe. "You're breaking up with him?" He heard the disbelief in his own voice and almost laughed at the hurt expression in Bella's eyes.

"Of course I am! What kind of girl do you think I am, Jacob Black? I can't string him along now that I know what... I…I never even imagined…" It was Bella's turn for her voice to trail off. "Who would've thought it?" she asked softly.

Jake rolled his eyes. "_Me,_" he said emphatically. "You just never listen to me," he grumbled—but he was grinning widely as he collected their strewn garments and began helping Bella to dress herself again.

"Well I can't promise to listen to you," Bella told him solemnly as she pulled on her jeans again—without panties because her shredded pair were in the trash. She wound her arms around his neck with a contented sigh and pulled him in for a slow, deep kiss. "But I can promise plenty more of that," she finished breathlessly after a few minutes.

Jake just grinned happily and pulled her back into their kiss. After a minute, it was his turn to pull back. "So…" He raised an eyebrow cockily at her. "My being half naked _does _bother you then."

Bella smiled saucily back up at him. "Not nearly as much as my being half naked bothers you though," she retorted cheekily as she pressed her still naked chest against him and rubbed herself against his once more hardened cock.

"Not nearly as much," he admitted happily, smiling his _Jacob _smile at his Bells before kissing her deeply once more.


End file.
